This invention relates to a dispenser which is preferably utilized to dispense high viscosity fluid materials such as, for example, automobile body solder, automobile body filler, other filler compositions of various types, putty, and materials of similar type.
Conventionally, materials of this class are relatively difficult to handle. These materials are normally supplied in various types of containers and, in use, are scooped out of the container with a spatula or similar device.
This method of removing the material from the container is difficult. In the first place, the material will, of course, get on the hand of the user and sometimes it is difficult to remove the material from the container. If the material is somewhat corrosive, various types of dermatitis will be encountered. In addition, even aside from this, the use of a spatula or similar device to remove material from the container means that approximately five to ten percent of the material is not so removed because it cannot be conveniently handled.
The dispenser of this invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior devices and produces a method of utilizing all of such material, permits the material to be conveniently removed from the container, and avoids the other disadvantages of the prior devices.